Defaming Fogs: Episode 26
By DF and Nirrel... Nirrel) ONE MORE SHARD! DF) NO! Nirrel) YES! DF) METEONOID FIRST! Nirrel) I’M NOT GOING TO BE STUCK WITH YOU AFTER THIS! DF) I’LL JUST GIVE YOU TO TRENT! Nirrel) I JUST LEAVE HIM TOO! DF) YOU WOULDN’T! Nirrel) I WILL! DF) LEAVE MY SON AND YOU’LL BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE! Nirrel) YOU’VE ABANDONED ME SO MANY TIMES, SO I WILL ABANDON YOUR SON! DF) YOU CAN’T! Nirrel) I CAN! DF) YOU WILL NOT! Nirrel) YOU KNOW WHAT! *Runs away from DF* BYE! DF) *Runs after Nirrel* GET BACK HERE! ( Nirrel proves too fast for DF, as DF loses sight of Nirrel in the thick smoke ) DF) ...NIRREL! On the roof of Wolfgang’s mansion... ( Volf puts Wolfgang down ) Wolfgang) *Laying on the ground* Thank you, Volf. Crysemtion Volf) You’re welcome, Wolfgang. Wolf) So you’re finally here... Wolfgang) … Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) ATT-''' '''Wolf) I’m here for a truce... Demenatic Wolfie) If either of you dare attack my master, I promise you’ll be my dessert. Crysemtion Volf) Try me, Wolfie. Demenatic Wolfie) I would, but we came here for a truce...No fights, just a truce. Wolfgang) It’s not accepted. Wolf) Really? You didn’t hear what I have to offer. Wolfgang) I don’t need to hear to know what this is. Wolf) It’s not a trap, my son. Wolfgang) *Rolling eyes* Sure. Wolf) I’m serious about this truce. Wolfgang) You’re so serious, that if I accept you’ll betray me again! Wolf) No... Wolfgang) Oh yes, we both know you would! Wolf) Wolfgang, I promise I’m not going to betray you...Just hear me out. Wolfgang) And then you betray me. Wolf) Tell you what...Sit up and listen to me. Crysemtion Volf) Our answer is no. Demenatic Wolfie) Volf, you’re being a taste chicken again. Just allow my master to talk. Crysemtion Volf) NO AWOOING CHANCE! *Bites Wolfgang and disappears* Watching from a distance... Blue) So that’s where you are, Wolf. Near a mountainous area... ( A portal opens with Arric walking out ) Arric) … ???) Ability Activate! Quick Jet! ( ??? has a fast like speed boost which makes it hard to see as it strikes a bakugan in a fast way ) ( Hiriger comes out of Arric’s pocket, ball form, and blocks with his metallic hair ) By the battlefield... Nexus) WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE HIM BE?! Samantha) I don’t know. Nexus) RIGHT! Samantha) We can toy with him. Nexus) BUT I WANT TO FINISH HIM! *Laughs* Samantha) And I want him dead, but we can wait. Nintendo) Yeah, we can wait. Mike) I like that idea. Samantha) See. Nexus) You still have feelings for him, don’t you! Samantha) No... Nexus) YOU DO! Samantha) Not at all. C22) THEN WHY CAN’T WE KILL HIM! Ice) YEAH! Samantha) Because... In an unknown location, someone spies on the arguing unfolding... ???) I’ll be back soon... Nexus) *From the monitor* We’ll leave him be for today, but tomorrow...We’ll finish him! Samantha) No... Nexus) *Slaps Samantha* Yes. ???) *Angered*...Really soon... By Nirrel... Nirrel) *Bumps into something* Hey! ( A two headed, purple snake, looks directly at Nirrel, with its head turned ) Nirrel) Uh...*Digs through his fur, while backing up* Let’s do this! ( A snake head shoots towards Nirrel ) Nirrel) *Jumps out of the way* Not until I find my baseball bat! Defaming Fogs: Episode 27 Defaming Fogs: Episode 26 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Comment below about anything that transpired in this episodes. Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Hiriger Category:Nexus Category:Samantha Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN